One With The Wind and Sky
by kingofthebirds-wren
Summary: William Aurora is just a boy from District 10 living in his brother James' shadow. After being reaped for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, Will must do all he can to prove that he is not just another sacrificial Lamb, he is so much more than just the Queer from District 10.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Let Them See

**One With The Wind And Sky**

* * *

_Its the year of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, a year before the Girl On Fire and the Boy With The Bread sent a shockwave of hope throughout the districts. William Aurora is just a small boy with a big heart, whose father had given up on him, as he would never be his brother, the Golden Boy. But that is all shattered when he is chosen as the male tribute from District 10, his life as a poor farm boy was ending either way, whether he became a Victor or just another name in the sky, these Games will test the limits and make William realizes that he is more than just a lamb ready for the slaughter. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't Let Them See.**

* * *

William Aurora woke up to the chill of the the endless Prarie that was District 10. Normally the summer fields were filled with grass and flowers. But this year the winter had been cold and harsh and the fields were still covered in snow. District 10 hadn't seen a spring and summer that cold since the summer James died. While it was hot in certain parts of 10, specifically those that bordered 4 and 11, William lived in the northern most part of the district where the Cold from the Great Mountains to the West blew strong winds and made the seasons unpredictable.

Their Reindeer herd was culled annually with four individuals left over to start a brand new herd for the following winter, as well as for transportation of their goods to the central marketplace. Also in their pastures were various sheep, Horses and cows. The Aurora's had one of the bigger farms in 10, but other than that they were just as poor as the rest of them.

William's family was one of two Reindeer farmers in Panem, the other were the Dell's, who had a daughter his age, Cornelia. This year was his last year to be reaped in the Games. Most people were lucky enough not to be chosen, but Will didn't have that sort of luck. He knew that this year was his year no matter what. He had applied for his fair share of Tesserae since his twelfth birthday, which was August every year, about a month after the Games.

Cornelia looked like she was sweet and innocent little flower, but she was deadly with a knife. Will had seen her skin a Cow in sixty seconds. Will was far more handy with a book than a knife. He was always one to be able to tell the difference between Angus and Holstein meat, he could tell how fresh animal droppings were incase a wolf had taken one of the fawns. He knew how to survive, he was as hardy as a reindeer. Will couldn't shoot a bow to save his life, but he could make a lethal trap with nothing more than some twine, a shovel, and a handful of small rocks. Whenever one of the calves or lambs wandered off, it would usually take days but Will knew what to look for, tracks in mud, bent grasses, recently fallen leaves. Will could usually tell what time of day it was by the location of the sun as watches were very rare and luxurious items. Most importantly, before he became angry and distant, Will's Father taught him 101 ways to make a weapon out of a Reindeer antler or bone and as a result he learned how to carve stone and wood sharp enough that he could make a deadly weapon to fend off wolves and mountain lions.

It was Reaping Day and William was nervous already. Despite being a farm boy and having already slaughtered numerous animals for consumption by the Capital, William was a quiet, intelligent soul.

The Games always sent a rush of nausea and he couldn't bare to watch them. This was especially true when his brother was entered in the 65th Games, the year Finnick Odair won. His brother, James, had made a brief alliance with the Careers only to be left for dead by all but Finnick. They Pack had been stalking some other tributes when the Gamemakers created a stampede of genetically altered Bison in the Dead Forest Oasis Arena, when one of the girls was about to be trampled by the diamond hoofed beast when James stepped in front of it and was smashed against a Cliff face. James' death was considered the most tragic that year as he was only 13, but a good enough competitor to be considered a threat by the Careers. James' only wish was that they stayed behind until he died, and only Finnick showed the decency to try and grant that last wish, but the Career pack voted against him 5:1. While he was only 9 back then, William still blamed Finnick for not helping his James was never going to win, but he didn't have to die alone.

* * *

"Will? Sweetie you have to get up. It's almost time." His mother said tearfully, times had been harsh and unlike the Dell's, Will's family had gone through tough times in the last few years, starting with James' death. His father had almost died of Consumption and had to be given special treatment from the Mayor to get back his health. After that, Danforth Aurora became angry, ofter telling Will that he was never going to make him proud. This winter there was also an outbreak of Wolf attacks on the Reindeer, and this had significantly reduced the number of calves and fawns that were bred the previous spring that lived to see their first year.

For Will, his Brother's death had made him alienate his friends in the same way his father alienated him. In the last year, he had lost everyone but his family because of a vicious rumour that circulated the Schooling Area. There are certain things that were not acceptable in 10 and what he was, was one of them. He was put through hell and back because of this rumour of his sexuality. A rumour, by the way which was completely true.

He saw his three younger siblings. Since James' death: Will had to take over the majority of the leadership roles since their parents had both withdrawn. His mother became a Morphling Addict, to numb the pain of her suicide attempt and his father became an alcoholic like that victor from 12, Haymitch his name was, Will remembered. Will's father only took care of the farm because he had too. But the number of times that Spring when he had to look after the animals because his father was drunk off of wine and spirits was astonishing. Will had to take tesserae to keep his siblings from starving.

Jason was 11 and was one year away from being reaped for the first time, he had Will's sky pale blue eyes that resembled freshly melted ice as well as James' brown hair. Jason was a pacifist, he could not stand seeing anything getting slaughtered. His father called Jason the runt of the litter, a nickname he had previously called Will. But they had the same meaning: in Danforth Aurora's eyes, neither one was worthy of being called an Aurora; they were supposed to be men, but instead they acted like little girls in their father's eyes.

Elsa was 14 and only had her name in once because of Will's willingness to take all the tesserae. She had her mothers jade green eyes but she also shared Will's platinum blonde hair. Poppy was little over a year old, she would never know James, and she was just the happiest ray of sunshine. While she was said to be her parent's youngest child, she was actually Elsa's daughter. Long story short: Elsa made a mistake and their parents picked up the pieces. While his father basically alienated his living sons, holding on to the hope that James would suddenly come home. Elsa was the new apple of their father's eyes.

"William, Elsa: its time." Their father called up to them, to everyone but his father, his name was Will.

* * *

The reaping was always nerve-wracking. Every year District 10 had lost their tributes: the only districts that seemed to have worse luck in creating victors were Districts 11 and 12. This was because the three districts were the poorest and they had the most names put in, as they had the most tesserae. At least 11 and 10 still had at least two living tributes: Haymitch was the only one of three District 12 Victors still alive. The Escort from the Capital this year was a tall dark skinned woman named Florentina Diablo. She had Sea Blue hair and pale artificially coloured cheek bones the colour of seaweed. It's obvious she was hoping to be the Escort for District 4: Fishing. Instead she got 10.

After the obligatory Introduction Video shown as a reminder and a warning to the Districts that these Games were a punishment...yadayadayada. Florentina then took the stage.

"Well then, that was a **wonderful** video" She said, as though she had never seen it before even though it was played every year since the first Games. "And now it is my duty to pick this years Tributes who will have the honour of representing District 10 in the 73rd annual Hunger Games. Ladies first, as always" She said in her distinct Capital Accent. She stuck her hand into the glass bubble filled with various names of young girls, one who's life will change forever.

"Cornelia Dell." The whole district turned and faced Cornelia, her family was well off, they rarely needed any help for food. Cornelia was a plump, but not fat, girl, evidence of how well fed she was. Her strong proud face was filled with both fear and pride. Her brother competed in the Games two years before and was killed in the Bloodbath.

"And now for the boys: This year's male Tribute from District 10 is William Aurora." She said, and he dutifully went up to the stage, scouring the crowd for his family. He saw Elsa holding Poppy, and tears began to well up in his eyes, Jason, Elsa and Poppy would probably have to go on with life without him, just like he had to without James. His dad had a vacant look in his eyes and Will couldn't see any sort of emotion. His mother on the other hand was an inconsolable mess. At first seeking comfort in her husband, but then turning to Elphaia Dell, Cornelia's mother.

* * *

They were given only a few short minutes with their loved ones. Cornelia had so many friends and was popular with the boys in the District. Will on the other hand only got to talk with his family. He was in so much shock he only caught what his father said, everything else was all a blur.

"Well I might as well say goodbye to you, you good for nothing pansy. 'Ooh look at me, I'm William and I love prancing through fields of lilies and roses.' Give me a break. Why couldn't James have survived, and you put in the Games. Then I would have at least one worthy son. Just make sure you don't make a fool out of yourself when you're in there. Like don't spread around your fairy dust. How did I ever end up with a son like that?" He spat. His father hated him, for something he couldn't even control. His brother and sister came in next, apparently his mother was too inconsolable to see him. Will knew what that meant. She was disappointed in him.

He was never going to be James, who even at 13 was in top physical condition, he looked like he was 18 or older. His parents would never be able to understand that. While James was strong, Will was smart. While James was extraverted, Will was introverted. The last thing he remembers was Elsa handing him a small wooden box that contained the same Reindeer Antler necklace with a pendent made of Jade and shaped in the form of a bear, that had been worn by James when he was in the Games 8 years ago.

"Time to go." The Peace Keepers said to his siblings. He gave Jason and Elsa one last hug. They were the only people in the world he cared about left. When it came, he hoped his death would be swift and painless: but he knew that deaths almost never were, especially not in the Hunger Games.

_I'm ready James. Wonder what you would say to me? _Will said to him self as he looked in the mirror, he was handsome yes, but not devastatingly beautiful; like Finnick Odair or Cashmere were. His blonde hair was short and almost white looking; his eyes were a striking blue and his body form was almost average, but he was on the bony side.

William Aurora dismissed the glares and sneers in people's eye: almost as if they were wondering why a Queer represent their District in these Games? They thought of him as an embarrassment, but he would show them. No one knew his most dangerous weapons: fear, for with out fear there could not be courage; and cunning intelligence, Cunning worked most of the time. It worked two years ago for Johanna Mason, who pretended to be a sacrificial lamb but was really a wolf in disguise. Will just hoped that he could pull it off. And if he did, Will would finally show people that he was more than just the Fairy of District 10.

* * *

**So thats chapter 1. Sorry that there wasn't as much conversation. But Its coming. **

**I sort of envisioned District 10 as being from modern North and South Dakota to Idaho and Montana and parts of Alberta and Saskatchewan. **

**Hope you enjoyed it :D please Comment and send me any sort of Questions or Suggestions ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Too Late

**One With The Wind And Sky**

* * *

**_This chapter mentions a lot of references to Johanna Mason, because she is my favourite character, lol. _**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Too Late.**

* * *

Will met his mentor and Cornelia's for the first time. There was Francis Flaningbomb, who won the 20th Games by skinning his final opponent alive while the boy had two broken legs. That year was particularly gruesome, The Career Pack knocked off each other early leaving 5, 3, 6, and 10 with at least one tribute. Francis however is a legend in district 10, as he was the first Victor that 10 has ever gotten.

Francis was a tall brooding man with absolutely no body fat. He had silver hair except in the bald spot on his head. His eyes were a stern and steely grey, with a look of hopelessness in them that was caused from 53 years of disappointing tributes. Will didn't find that very comforting, but he knew he was going to have to prove that he wasn't just another tribute, not another disappointment.

No one back in 10 believed in him, they believed in Cornelia, but they all secretly glad that William Aurora would be out of their lives soon enough. One more person disappointed in him wasn't going to make much difference.

The other mentor was a tall strong woman named Gertrude Landon. She had won the 51st Games by ripping the District 1's legs off with her bare hands. She was the first female Victor for District 10. She had tonnes of muscle, and again no body fat, she was as tall and as strong as a Grizzly Bear, she wasn't called Gertrude the Grizzly for no reason. She was famous for both her strength and her temper.

"Right, so seeing as at least one of you will be dead by the end of the games, there is not much point in getting to know you. So I'm just going to ask you if there is anything you should tell me, any sort of weaknesses..."

"Aurora over there is a queer." Cornelia sneered. Will had just been outed to his mentors from perhaps the most homophobic district after 2 and maybe 9. Francis looked flat out confused. Gertrude on the other hand looked at him with pity. Will didn't know which was worse.

"Being gay isn't a weakness, Dell. But last time I checked, you haven't had a boyfriend since second grade." Will snapped back. _Fuck this bitch, fuck all of them. _His anger was building up in him like a giant storm. The more people gave up on him, the more he wanted to prove them wrong.

"Right. So other than that non-weakness, anything else?"

"Dell has a bum leg."

"Aurora has chicken legs"

"Dell thinks to much about herself to actually care about anyone else"

"Aurora is to interested in books to actually learn anything."

Dell was sneering at him. He didn't need an alliance with her. She was, in fact the last person he would want to be in an alliance with. Gertrude finally saw that this was going no where. Both of them knew each other's weakness and decided that they would probably kill each other before they got into the arena. Her and Francis separated the two of them, and Gertrude took Cornelia away.

"Right, so..."

"She was right. I could have been exactly like..."

"Exactly like James? Don't look at me like that, James was the closest thing I had to a Victor since Gertrude. Of course I remember him. He was a great kid, who also spoke very highly of you. Said you may be the smartest kid in 10. But I know you aren't like him, I doubt you've ever thrown a knife or wielded a sword in your life, am I right?" Will nodded at this.

"But my guess is that you don't need to do that, because you plan on feigning weakness. Johanna Mason did it two years ago, hell Fran Abbot did it in the first games. But they also knew how to protect themselves."

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing, the point is that if you go around looking like the world owes you something and picking fights for no damn reason then you'll be dead before Games even begin. Play your cards wisely. Don't go full force but also don't think you run the arena and know the Gamemakers first steps. You are smart Aurora, so use that to your advantage. Now, lets take a look at the competition."

District 1's tributes were a brother-sister pair Halcyon and Cygna Goldberg, Halcyon, the boy was 18 years old, same age as Will and Cornelia, and pure muscle. Cygna the girl was dainty and beautiful. But she also had a look of pure evil in her eyes, she was only 13, but she was a great and terrible beauty. But they both looked too proud, arrogant even. District 2 had Leonidas Hansen, was brute strength, but probably not an ounce of intelligence in his body. The female tribute would be more troublesome, because she looked extremely strong as well as smart. Her name was Joan Ovarc, they both were 17. District 3's tributes were both intelligent looking, but weak. Will could probably take both of them in a fight. The Careers were rounded out by the District 4's, Mariana Cruz, a 15 year old who had beauty, brains and strength on her side. The male tribute was Cameron Aquila, and Will had never seen a more beautiful looking man in his life, at 18 years old, he would be deadly, because while all the other male Career tributes were good looking, it was Cameron and Cameron alone who had caught his attention. Districts 5-9 looked like less of a threat, then they got to 10, and the look on Will's face when he was reaped was almost unreadable. 11 was the same case as 3, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9: 11 won less frequently than 10 did, and that was saying something. Then there was District 12, both Tributes looked smaller than any of the other tributes, but the male looked deadly. His grey eyes and brown wiry hair gave him good looks and his broad muscles were intimidating. Both were 18: the Male was named Storm and the female was named Keely. Keely looked like a hot mess, she was balling her eyes out and was clumsy. But Johanna Mason had done the same routine when she had done her games. So for all he knew, Keely could be a killing machine. She was similarly built as Joan. Will would have to keep an eye on her.

"Right, judging from the look on your face, Will, you were trying to find a weakness in all of them. Analyzing them, in a way that they will no doubt try to do to you. I don't know what your skills are, but trust your brain. You might just get as far as James, or further. Any strengths you want to share with me?"

"I know how to survive, I've been in the wilderness since I could walk. I can make a trap in under an hour. I can make a weapon out of bone, wood or stone."

"But can you use those weapons? Listen kid, there is no point in making a weapon if you don't know how to use it. I suggest you observe on how the Careers and other Tributes throw and use spears and swords. Observe but not too obviously, otherwise they might challenge you. Avoid any survival stations unless absolutely necessary." Francis said.

"Okay, should I feign weakness?"

"Up to you but try not to copy Johanna Mason to much. The audience doesn't like repetition. Try to aim for a 5, at the most, in the Private Session. Got it? And remember Johanna got a 4 in the Games and won."

"Got it. But Johanna is a killing machine, what makes you think I can win?" Will replied back.

"There is something about you Will Aurora, there is more to you than meets the eyes. Cornelia and the Careers may have the advantage over you when it comes to strength, speed, looks, charm. But you have intelligence. You look for a way out, for weaknesses, to survive. That could prove to be your ticket home." Francis complemented.

"Thank you sir."

"But as a caution, don't let them see how intelligent you. For your sake, Intelligence is a target on your back in the Games. Just as much as Strength, Speed or Charm are. Remember not to over-analyze everything. And remember to tread cautiously around Cornelia, she already sees you as a threat. And she knows your weaknesses. She is like a Bear, she reminds me so much of Gigi, but while that worked for her, Cornelia is arrogant and obnoxious. In fact she could almost be a Career. But you are more like a mountain cat. Waiting for the opportune moment to strike and when you do, it may be deadly." Francis warned.

* * *

Arriving in the Capital took Will's breath away. Even Cornelia couldn't bring him down. But then he remembered he was here for one reason, to fight for his life. His stylist's name was Ophelia De Mira, she was a beautiful woman who didn't use the excessive amount of make-up and such that other Capital.

Seeing the Tributes for the first time at the Tribute parade was just one more reminder that he would have to claw his way out to survive.

The Tributes were all dressed into costumes that incorporated the main aspect of their district. District 1 this year was dressed in rhinestones and sequins that gave them the effect of Diamonds, since their district was responsible for Luxury items. Since 10 was Livestock their district was usually dressed as Cowboys or as Shepherds. This year they were dressed in a traditional Nordic wear to symbolize the Reindeer farmers that both their families come from. Well, Cornelia was dressed as a Mountain goatherd, Will on the other hand was wearing actual reindeer antlers complete with carvings or abstract symbols.

The trumpet started and the Presidents anthem began as the huge gates to the Stadium opened and the black horses trotted their cargo in-tow.

Will had never seen so many people in his life. Suddenly Cornelia grabbed his hand and raised it in the air. He was confused as to why she was doing this. Will and Cornelia were once inseparable but then puberty hit and Cornelia became manlier than Will did and she just turned mean for no reason.

* * *

When they got to the Tribute quarters, Will interrogated Cornelia as to why she was suddenly being so nice to him. The Cornelia he knew would never have touched him and would have killed him the second they got in the arena.

"What were you doing?"

"Relax Ice Queen, it was for the audience. I thought a smart guy like you would know that."

"Don't call me Ice Queen."

"Oh please, we both know that you secretly like it when I call you Ice Queen, Liam." There it was, his old nickname.

"Lia, for the last three years you were a complete bitch to me... what changed?"

Cornelia just sneered at him. Some things never changed, Cornelia Dell was one of them.

"Did it ever occur to you that I wasn't the one who changed... After James died you changed Aurora. You became moody and temperamental. I became sick of it. I still cared for you though. There, end of story." She said harshly. Her eyes filled with contempt, pity and guilt. The pain in her eyes though, made didn't make Will trust her more than he did though.

"Why did you out me Lia?" he asked shakily.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hope you liked this chapter ^.^**


End file.
